Three phase pad-mounted transformers such as described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,181 entitled xe2x80x9cHigh Voltage Winding for Dry Type Transformersxe2x80x9d usually include a transformer cabinet that houses the high voltage connectors. Latch mechanisms, such as described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,437 entitled xe2x80x9cTransformer Having an Integral Cabinet with Door Latching and Locking Apparatusxe2x80x9d, are employed to comply with safety code requirements.
The provision of such latch mechanisms results in added cost to the transformer in view of the number of components that are attached to the cabinet door and door frame.
To comply with an additional safety code requirement, door stops are usually attached to the bottom of the door frame to prevent the door from becoming closed while the interior components are being serviced. The provision of door stops in the form of welded lugs and the like further increases the transformer costs due to the deformation of the door frame during the welding and subsequent annealing processes.
It would be economically advantageous to provide a simplified latch having fewer parts for assembly as well as door stop that does not require welding and annealing.
A transformer cabinet door latch in the form of a shaped plate includes rod apertures at opposing ends for connecting with the latch rods and a door handle aperture intermediate the rod apertures for fastening to the cabinet operating door handle. Rotation of the door handle in the clock-wise direction drives the latch rods out from the door frame and allows access to the cabinet interior. A door stop in the form of a U-shaped rod is positioned on the bottom of the cabinet door frame. One end of the rod is rotationally attached to the door frame while the other end is attached to the bottom of the door whereby the door is rotated 90 degrees to the open position and held in the open position until and unless the other end is released from the door bottom.